


[Fanmix] Kissing Cousins

by Luovien (Aeiouna)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: waywardmixes, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Luovien





	[Fanmix] Kissing Cousins

[Kissing Cousins: a Quentin and Erica mix](http://8tracks.com/luovien/kissing-cousins-a-quentin-and-erica-mix) from [luovien](http://8tracks.com/luovien) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com).

**_Erica:_ **

P!ink - **Fuckin' Perfect** // D.H.T. - **Listen To Your Heart** // Backstreet Boys - **Love Is** // Celine Dion - **Because You Loved Me** // Kaci Brown - **Thank You**

**_Quentin:_ **

Clay Aiken - **I Will Carry You** // I Will Come To You - **Hanson** // Savage Garden - **Chained To You** // *NSYNC - **Something Like You** // Darren Hayes - **Insatiable**


End file.
